Upstairs?
by Funfiction92
Summary: Based on Series 18 Episode 6 - When DS Dawson & PC Mason go 'upstairs'. Pure smut, sexual content. My first story - they will not all be like this.
1. Chapter 1

Upstairs.

**_This story is set during Series 18 Episode 6, when PC Mason and DS Dawson; go 'upstairs'. I do not own Heartbeat or any of the characters. Some of the speech at the beginning is lifted from the original script – just take make it tie in to the story line better – I am fully aware that this does not belong to me. No copyright infringement intended._**

Chapter 1.

Rachel Dawson sat in the pub, clutching on to her glass of wine. **_Her second glass of wine._** Only half listening to the information that Joe Mason was telling her. Most of her attention was being taken up by the quite frankly, rather attractive man that was currently talking to her. She looked at his face intently, his eyes were beautiful, the eyes were always one of the first things she noticed about a man, and Joe was no exception. Suddenly Rachel found herself zoning back in to what Joe was saying;

'But your off duty and I'm boring you stupid', he laughed. She loved his laugh, so innocent but incredibly sexy at the same time. Rachel knew it was time to take matters into her own hands;

'Tell you what for the rest of the evening, whatever I suggest. You have to say yes.' Joe's eyes widened slightly and he gave a small nod. Rachel decided to add the next stage of her plan;

'So' she said, 'coffee at your place?' She smiled at him knowingly.

'Yes' he said, trying to keep a calm exterior despite the excitement brewing inside of him. Joe quickly downed the last of his drink and pushed his glass away. They stood up and headed towards the door of the Aidensfield Arms, they hurriedly called out goodbye to Gina and Oscar before leaving the building.

Once they were outside they walked in silence in the direction of the Aidensfield police house, as they drew nearer Joe looked over at Rachel, who grinned, they both quickened their pace. Joe took his key out his jacket pocket and unlocked the door; he stepped inside and turned to face Rachel, she stepped towards him and their lips met, they kissed passionately, their lips caressing one another's. It was in that moment that Joe knew this felt right and he could never deny it.

'Upstairs?' asked Rachel.

'Yes' murmured Joe, Rachel took his hand and pulled him towards the stairs, as they ascended Rachel could feel her heart beat faster and faster under her pink blouse. She knew this was what she wanted regardless of any later repercussions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Joe opened his bedroom door.

'Sorry about the mess, I don't really have a lot of time for cleaning' Joe said nervously as he kicked a pair of dirty boxer shorts under his bed. He stepped towards the bed and removed the books ,pyjamas and his old stripy dressing gown that were on top and flung them into the corner. Rachel stepped over a pile of records and drew the curtains.

'Don't worry, I've seen much worse' she said laughing 'although those were normally crime scenes'. Joe plumped up the pillows and made the bed, before removing his jacket and hanging it on the back of his desk chair. Joe hesitated , what to do now? Rachel solved this by cupping his face in her hands and beginning to kiss him, soft at first then harder and more passionate as her libido mounted. She pushed him downwards on to the bed, breaking the kiss as she straddled him. Joe looked up and smiled. She slowly began to unbutton her shirt before discarding it on the floor beside his bed revealing her simple white lace bra. She leant forward and started unbuttoning his shirt when she got to the final button he pushed himself upwards she pushed the shirt down his arms and he threw it to the side. She silently admired his torso, slightly more muscular than expected and he had some definition to his abs. She was definitely impressed. She kissed him again before moving down and unbuckling his belt she slid off him onto the bed between his legs as she began to pull his trousers down, he lifted his hips slightly to allow her to remove the trousers and he kicked them on to the floor. She climbed back on to his lap straddling him again; she could feel his erection growing underneath her. He slid his hands round her waist and began to undo the zip on the back of her skirt before pulling it down to reveal a pair of grey knickers, she slid the skirt off and threw it across the room before removing her stockings and suspenders and dropping them on the floor.

'Sorry Joe, socks equals no sex in my books' Rachel said winking, he quickly removed the offending items. She knelt in front of him, they kissed again. Both of them knowing that at this moment everything was completely right for them. Joe twisted round and opened the drawer in his bedside table, he rummaged through it.

'What are you doing' Rachel asked.

'Condoms' Joe replied 'I'm sure there is one in here somewhere'.

'Its fine Joe, I'm on the pill, when it comes to unwanted pregnancy I've always been very safe, it has the potential to ruin my career. I wouldn't risk it.' Joe shut the draw and kissed Rachel, he ran his hands through her curly brunette hair before holding her to him. He hesitated before moving his hands round to the clasp of her bra he pulled and tugged at the elastic, before admitting embarrassingly;

'Sorry Rachel, I've never been any good with bras' he said blushing slightly. Rachel just smiled before undoing the bra herself and dropping it on to the floor. Joe took a moment to take in the sight before him. Her breasts were not big by any means but for him they were perfect.

'Wow' he said 'shit did I say that out loud? I'm so sorry'.

'Honestly Joe its fine, kneel up, let's get those pants off' she said laughing. He obliged she grabbed his boxers by the waist and pulled. She looked down and smiled.

'Wow that is quite a substantial size PC Mason' she said winking 'certainly one of the biggest I've ever seen'. She laughed before removing her own knickers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Rachel pushed Joe back down on to the bed. She crouched over him before lowering herself slowly on to his hardened member. She breathed in sharply as he penetrated her. He slowly began to buck his hips. Rachel joined him as they built up their own rhythm. Their lips met, their tongues entwined adding to their pleasure, Joe allowed one of his hands to wander towards Rachel's left breast. He touched it gently just below her pale pink nipple, Rachel smiled with pleasure. He gently caressed her breast as they moved faster and faster. Suddenly he grabbed both her shoulders and flipped her on to her back so that now, he was on top. He carried on moving in and out, he ran his fingers through her hair, Rachel let out a little squeak of pleasure. She moved her hands on to his buttocks where she pressed him into her even more. Two bodies as one. She pressed her hips upwards. This was amazing , thought Rachel, the best sex she'd had in years. Joe moved his hands back to her breasts caressing them both. He didn't know how much longer he could hold on. Rachel could feel her orgasm beginning to take hold, the familiar pooling in her stomach that she hadn't felt for so long. She tossed her head from side to side &amp; she gripped Joe's wrist tight as her orgasm hit her like a wave, at the feeling of the wetness enveloping him Joe was finally ready to let go, he let out a gasp as he exploded within her, before collapsing back down on top of her. For a minute they were silent just looking into each other's eyes as they panted, trying to get their breath back. They kissed again. Joe rolled off her and lay beside her on the mattress. She pulled him into an embrace, they lay next to each other Joe's head resting on Rachel's right breast, both of the calm and contented by what had just happened. After about 10 minutes Rachel slowly sat up, she tentatively stood up from the bed before dashing towards the door, trying to walk without opening her legs fully;

'Be right back' she said grinning at the Scotsman on the bed, she hobbled across the landing before diving into the bathroom. She sat down on the toilet and took a deep breath before cleaning herself up.

Rachel returned to the bedroom;

'Time for round 2 PC Mason?


End file.
